The Heir will be Announced
by TheAnomally
Summary: Zack gets kidnapped out of the mental hospital...why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone associated with the show Bones. It's not mine at all in any way.

--Intro--

Zack Addy had been locked in the high security mental institution for nearly a year now. Everyone thought he had killed a lobbyist, but in reality he had not. The reason he kept this secret was not because of the prospective prison time, but because of a even more dire reason. Perhaps it was the lingering pain in his hands, excitement at seeing everyone in the Jeffersonian again, the need to correct people, or a combination of all the above. Whatever it was, Zack told his dire secret to Dr. Sweets, and instantly he regretted it. He made up the theory about prison time to deter the young psychiatrist from getting too excited, and then he brought up the patient, doctor confidentiality. He then could only hope Sweets would keep his secret safe.

Dr. Sweets lay awake just like he had for the last several nights, ever since Zack blurted out that he is innocent. He had canceled his sessions with Booth, and Dr. Brennen; on top of that he avoided going to the Jeffersonian unless he really had to he present. In his head the argument was sound, Zack is innocent, he would still go to jail for associating with a known cannibalistic criminal mastermind. Finally, he got up and went to his laptop him and other head shrinkers in his circle had set up a blog for swapping ideas and for general chit chat. He quickly got to work and typed up his dilemma, he made sure keep out names and he made up a totally different local. Once it was done and in totally anonymity, Dr. Sweets returned to the comforting darkness of his bed..

In one of many of the oldest houses in D.C., a secret society with its' hands deep into the flow of the city was at work. Candles lined the stone walls, and were set elegantly into tall iron candelabras. The scent of dust, wax, and cooked meat wafted out all over the lower levels of the house.

A voice rang out from the candle lit darkness. "Master, the apprentice has talked."

"Do not call him that! He is no longer an acolyte." And older angry voice replyed.

The only reason the boy was still alive was because he seemed to have an uncanny luck on his side. There was no way in Hades that all their work would be stopped by some over intellectual, soft in the heart boy. He would have been dealt with during the trial if there had been one, but now it was time to deal out death to the traitor.

"Retrieve Mr. Addy, and bring him here. We'll make him an example of what it means to be disloyal." The older voice commanded.

There was no need to verbalize a response; his masters will, would be done.


	2. Chapter 2 The Breakout

Authors notes: Thank you to everyone who commented, and/or favorited this story. THANK YOU!

Sorry Sorry SORRY for the delay, rest assured I am still working on this story. Work has an uncanny habit of being a total time succubus.

-The Breakout—

The crew at the Jeffersonian was working hard identifying century old bones, and working to help the FBI solve mysterious deaths. Every new mystery brought new enlightenment as well as new interns for Dr. Brennan. It was like the lab had a revolving door for interns. No one had what it took it seems, or Dr. Brennen did not want the spot filled. At the moment, Temperance Brennan was looking at a fresh skeleton it had been found in a cellar behind a wall. She was about to examine the skull when Seely Booth came barging into the lab. As usually no one paid him much mind, they were all concentrating at their stations, and on their jobs. Booth was used to the squint squad's reception, but this time he needed their attention.

He slid his card through the security check point. "Don't you guys answer your phones?" he said as he went up the stairs. "Attention guys, we have a problem."

"New policy, no phones allowed in the lab." Dr. Sayroan stated plainly.

No one looked at him; instead they went on looking at the bones, dirt, and particulates of the skeleton.

Booth put his hands on his hips. "Well that's just great, how am I supposed to get important messages to you then?"

"It's really no big deal, you can call the Jeffersonian, or do like you are doing now Booth and come here personally." Brennan said.

Booth signed in frustration. "Well what happens if I really need to reach you guys, like if I am in a shoot out, or in trouble."

"Then the first suggestion works most successfully. Anyway, it is highly unlikely you would call here while engaging in a gun battle." Brennan said as she held a skull in her hands.

Hodgins looked at Booth. "Do you really need something Agent Booth or are you here just to posture and show off for everyone?"

Ever since he and Angela had broken up, Jack had been going though a hating everyone stage. Booth glared at Hodgins, who glowered right back at him.

"Be nice Jack." Angela chided.

He was in no mood to get into it with Hodgins, but lately the guy was becoming a pro at getting on his bad side. Booth waved his hands trying to get the squints attention, but still they worked on their projects.

Booth finally shouted. "Zack was taken from the hospital!"

That announcement stopped everyone in their tracks; there were puzzled looks at first, and then the questions started. Booth silenced everyone including Temperance, so he could fill them all in.

Booth signed. "All I know is that he was taken early in the morning during the shift change."

There was silence at fist but then a voice from behind Booth piped up.

"How do you know he was taken? He could have just let him out like last time. " Dr. Sweets piped in.

Sweets even started to pull out his wallet to see if all his I.D. and cards were still within the folds.

Booth rolled his eyes and looked back at Sweets. "We know because he must have put up a very short lived struggle."

Booth had to deny the squint squad, when they all wanted to head to the psychiatric hospital. There were no bones, bodies, bugs, and slime, so there was no reason for them to be there. All they could do was wait and wonder who took Zack. Deep with in all their hearts they knew who did.


	3. The Great Save

AUTHORS NOTE: Work is creativities worst enemy. Thanks to everyone who favorited this story as well as put it on their alert lists.

~~The Great Save~~

Zack had been roughly nabbed from his ward, brutally thrown into a van, and now he was being dragged into an alley. A hood over his head kept him from knowing where he was exactly. If this was a summons by the Master then it had taken a dire detour. His head was swimming thanks to a harsh blow to the head, but he did recognize the voice of his kidnappers. The Master only had one apprentice, but that did not mean that there were not other squires. The hood was pulled off and he looked up at a blurry yet recognizable form; this indeed was the zealous squire who was in line for the apprenticeship until Zack had been chosen instead. There were never names given out only rankings; squabs, squires, apprentices, and master.

"Your master will be unhappy; I assume you are supposed to take me to him for punishment." Zack said.

His statement was rewarded with a backhand; "Shut up traitor, you are not even worthy to be punished by my master!" The boy spit on him. "I don't want him to dirty his hands on a scum bucket like you!" He snarled.

Resentment and rage flowed off the violent youth who looked like a skin head. Zack was in trouble and that theory was proved when another youth came over with two baseball bats. Nothing more was said as the blows rained down on him from above; the first strike got him on the side of the face.

Zack heard crunching and a crack as pain filled his being from his teeth out to his whole face. His head rocked back and another blow got him in nearly the same place. He fell to his side and did his best to curl up into a ball. The next blows hit his shoulder, back, hip, and legs. He tasted a stew of blood, vomit, bile, and dirt; and he felt soon he would pass out. The pain was intense, and the strikes just kept coming; and then suddenly they stopped.

Zack's ears were clogged with something, and he could mainly hear his racing heart, but he also heard something else. Over the agony his hungry brain processed the noise. It was the faint sounds of a fight, then a set of screams and then a vehicle starting and peeling out. Zack heard no more as he succumbed to the comforting embrace of unconsciousness.


End file.
